ems_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuff Em Hates
=One day at a Time (Netflix Reboot)= One Day at a Time is another Netflix reboot that we didn’t need, and yet we still got it. It’s about a bunch of Latinas living together in the States (as in the United States of America), which is not at all a bad premise, it’s the Modern stuff and the fact that it’s a Remake that tears this show apart! Any Gay/LGBTQIA+ Stuff? Elena is Gay, and despite that fact that she only likes Women, she is in a relationship with a NON-BINARY person. If Elena is Gay, then why would she want to pursue a relationship with a Non-Female Person? Does she believe that there are only 2 Genders? I thought she was Democratic (AKA. A Feminist), and supported Non-Binary People, where the Hell would a person date someone that they not attracted to if you don’t need to hide your sexuality? Syd’s Character Stupid Alien Pronouns! But I respect them. =The Kissing Booth= Oh my God, this movie. The good news is, it’s NOT the Worst movie in the World. It’s a typical rom-com, about typical Mayonnaise Americans, living typical teenage lives, having typical, straight, romantic, DAAAYYYTEZZZ!!!!! Some of the Cliches *A Good Girl and a Bad Boy in a “forbidden relationship” *2 Best Friends who were born at the same time, in the same Hospital *The main couple in the film, had sex! *And the worst part. Elle, that disgusting teenage bitch, celebrates getting her first period by saying “finally!” Elle, you’re a filthy whore!!! Why would you want that!?!? You are an idiot! You should be forced to undergo A F****NG SEX CHANGE!!!!!!! Any Gay Stuff? I heard that their was a small subplot about a gay male teenager, but that’s it. =Fuller House= The spin-off to Full House, that nobody asked for! Is it Funny enough for Me? To me, Women are not as funny as Men, But the humor is ok. Can Michelle be Transgender? =The MTV Code Shows= Damn the creators, to HEHELLLLLLLLL!!!!! THEY NEVER TALK ABOUT NON-BINARY PEOPLE. ITS ALWAYS THE GUYS AND THE TRUCKING GIRLS. NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!! Go to hell, YOU CISNORMATIVE MANIACS!!!!! Javier can violate the man law all he wants! cuz guess what, HE FINGERS HIMSELF!!!, LIKES DRAKE!!!!!, AND DOESNT USE THE INTERNET TO GO ON DATES WITH PSYCHOS!!!!!!! Girl Code It only talks about Cisgender, Mentally Stupid, WIMMIN!!! Guy Code Same as Girl Code. Any Gay Stuff in either Show? Guy Code has an episode titled “Gay” but that’s it. I believe these men only go out with cisgendered Females. =N.W.A= It means Nissan’s with Attitude (Nissan is actually meant to be the N Word, in this case), also their Music sucks. =Boys don’t Cry= #Boys can and do cry #Its based on the real story of a Trans Man who was Raped and Killed by Cis Men (which would make the rapists gay without knowing it! So there, have a nice life knowing that!), and the Movie is disrespectful Any Gay Stuff? The movie is about a Straight Trans Man. Can I please see a Trans Man who isn’t attracted to Women (other than Simon Cooley)? Hillary Skank She played a Trans a Man who is DEAD!!! And the Worst Part The Family of the Victim in question claimed that he was actually just a Crossdressing Butch Lesbian, rather than a Trans Man. That is so CLUCKING STUPID!!!!!!! LESBIANS ARE CRAZY, TRANSMEN ARE THE VICTIMS!!!!!!!!! =Disney= #They buy out everything they can #They wanna remake every film they can remember making #They are trying to shove “feminism” into their newer films #Some of their movie’s songs are annoying to listen to #They claim to be a kid-friendly company, But... ##They once had a Ride based on Alien at Disneyland ##Their subsidiary Touchstone makes R-Rated Movies such as Down and Out in Beverly Hills, Good Morning Vietnam, and Tin Men ##Disney once owned Dimension Films, who made the Scary Movie Films ##And Several of their “Main” Disney Movies contain (Offscreen) Murder and Sexual Innuendos =Lego Friends= I mean, I like the show, annnnnd love the toyline, but it still some awful flaws... *Sometimes the Main Characters make jokes and say things that are offensive to and stereotype Boys. Like saying they all like Food. *The Main Characters + Tanya, are teenage girl stereotypes who all like boys and the same personality *Also, Stephanie has to be the worst of the Main 5! =Lil Wayne= The only thing I like about him; His terrible lyrics! Hahahaha. *All of his songs are him singing about Pussy, Drugs, and more Pussycats *His voice is snottier than Steve Urkel. Somebody give him tissues! =Jackson Bird= *He’s not a Bird. I’ve never seen his channel before. =Kalvin Garrah= *His voice is Whiny *I can’t tell if he would respect my identity or if he would put me in the next Transtrenders Episode. He says I need to be diagnosed with a certain disorder. I have Autism, what does that mean? Am I still a Man? *He looks like one of my Friends who I won’t name, and another friend of mine, Anthony “Butterhead” Primeau. *He is Straight, and I want to watch Gay Transmen =Ralph Breaks the Internet= #This film is so bad I have to pretend it doesn’t exist #This film knows nothing about the internet #It references Cat videos #Wikipedia, Rule 34, Reddit, 4chan, Furaffinity, and FANDOM Wikia were never shown despite being popular websites #Sarah F**king Silverman!!! #The Princesses don’t sound like they did in their original movies. Yes, I understand that half of their voice actresses are either dead or retired, but aren’t Disney Voice Actors supposed to sound the same in every production so kids don’t get Confused!?!? #They use eBay and not Amazon, Though this could be due to country differences. In Canada (where I live) Amazon is more popular, and this film was made in America, where eBay is more popular. #This is the f**king internet and THEYRE ARE NO NON-BINARY PEOPLE IN THE F**KING MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!! #They stole the “Baberaham Lincoln” Joke from Wayne’s World. #I wasn’t in the film #Why couldn’t they make a Figment Movie Instead? #The Male characters had their roles reduced to nothing #This film is worse than Shazam, Fritz the Cat, and The Emoji Movie combined!!! =e621.net= *They Banned me *They changes the name of their D**kgirl and C**tboy tags to Gynomorph and Andromorph *They think Trans People are Intersex. Intersex is a Birth Defect. Transgender people are not always Intersex, and Intersex People are not LGBT+! *And they said my Artwork did not fit their Anime Quality Standards. Rule34.xxx said the same thing. My artwork was removed, but that doesn’t mean Javier won’t be on the same level as a Curly, or Ernie, or SpongeBob, or Figment =You Need to Calm Down by Taylor Swift= The worst song from a great artist, who went woke and made my heart broke! #Outdated gay rights message. Same Sex/Gender Marriage was legalized all over the US in 2015 (except in American Samoa), so why did Taylor make this song. Unless she made this for the people living in less gay-friendly countries like Russia or Indonesia. But I don’t think it is. #The song’s message makes it sound like your political beliefs can either be black or white (either you are super woke and support gays, or you are a homophobic trailer park boy). #The music video features gay stereotypes like feminine gay men, masculine lesbians, and drag queens (who can be heterosexual, and are thus not LGBT). #You shouldn’t mention politics in a song because then people won’t agree with you, or you could upset them. Like with me. #The song is mildly annoying. =Con Calma by Daddy Yankee ft. Snow= The song sounds annoying, and I can’t stand the instrumental. Buts it’s okay I guess. =The New 3 Stooges= I don’t hate this cartoon, but it’s severely flawed. #The Slapstick Violence is kept to a minimum due to Moe and Larry being in their 60’s, and because a Larry had been hit so many times by his co-star, that he developed a callus on the side of his face, and he didn’t speak very much because he was slurring due to being 63 at the time. #Its reeks of generic kids cartoon stuff. #The pacing is too fast and the (cartoon) episodes/segments are just 3 Minutes long. #Its made by Cambria studios, who are best remembered for their cheap budget, and for using the “Syncro-Vox” technique in their other 3 cartoons. =Big Mouth= Why This Show is Pornographic, Child-Exploiting, Bulls**t that gave me PTSD #Its about Children going through Puberty #The main characters consist of 3 Boys and 2 Girls #The Animation Style makes me want to throw up on my Sister Sophie #My Sister Sophie has seen this garbage Show! #One of the Gay characters is a flamboyant stereotype #It features the Genitals of the main characters #All of the main characters are Americans #The 1st clip that I saw of the show, was so bad, it made me wanna kill myself! #Jessi and Missy’s Breasts are too small for 12-13 year old characters #One of the characters got a pillow pregnant, when THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!! #All of the main characters share the same hormone monsters per their Gender/Sex, which I think is a weird idea, and that they should have separate hormone monsters #There are NO Non-Binary or Transgender Characters! #This Show has a 100% on Rotten Tomatoes #Because the show is Animated, people don’t think that it is child porn, when it is because it goes for a more realistic art style than South Park (which allegedly showed Eric Cartman’s Penis in one Episode, even though he is like 9 years old) #If this show continues to get popular, it will cause more shows like this to come out #Maya Rudolph is in this show, and she is also in Turbo, one of my favourite movies of all time! Why she consented to being in this show I have no freaking idea #The Show was renewed for a 4th, 5th, and 6th Season #I know Canadians (like me), who love this show, and say that it’s hilarious! And they’ll also tell me that it isn’t child porn just because it’s animated (which means they support child porn now) #This Show is available to watch on Netflix, in countries WHERE (ANIMATED) CHILD PORN IS ILLEGAL!!!!!!! (Like Canada, where I live) #Pedophiles might be watching this show now #They mention Gender, all the damn time!!! #No gay Animals (and the Hormone Monsters are both Heterosexual) #People are still defending this show in 2019! #Can my Hormone Monster be Simon Cooley, or Donkey Kong, or Larry Fine? #finelikelarry #in one episode, The female characters went to a spa or a bathhouse full of naked women, and they were all singing a song about body positivity. At one point in the song, they sang that all best friends see each other’s genitals, but I’ve never seen Katie’s before! Also, they didn’t make a version sung by the male characters! Aren’t males allowed to like their bodies too?!?!?! WHY DIDN’T THEY SHOW A TRANSMAN KILLING HIMSELF BECAUSE HE IS TOO YOUNG TO GET TOP SURGERY!?!?!?!? #Why are the characters worrying about sex, orgasms, and their virginities, AT THE AGE OF 12-14!?!? How and how do people ask someone to have sex with them at that age?! #I don’t think the show is gonna explain that sex and gender are different #What’s so shocking about this one girl being Pansexual? Why is LBGT treated a such a big deal if you want people to see you as normal. AND ARE THERE ANY GAY GIRLS OR STRAIGHT/BISEXUAL TRANSGUYS!?!? #And lastly. If this show continues, Im going to Kill Myself. Okay, maybe not, I will just draw some Larry pr0n, listen to Jason Derulo, and fantasize about Javier trying anal while this show continues dragging everyone into heeeeellllllllll. #finelikelarry Category:Stuff about Em Category:Satirical Content